Surprising Discoveries
by WickedPirate79
Summary: This story takes place during Lurlinemas and Elphaba and Galinda are still at Shiz. This is a Gelphie story as I feel there is a strong connection between the two that could always be open to more.
1. Chapter 1: Decorations abound

**Disclaimer**: All characters are property of Gregory Maguire, L. Frank Baum, and Stephen Schwartz. I am simply borrowing them for my amusement. ;)

**Note: **This story takes place during Lurlinemas and Elphaba and Galinda are still at Shiz. This is a Gelphie story as I feel there is a strong connection between the two that could always be open to more. I hope this sheds my own light on a deeper side of Galinda that a lot of times I feel is over looked or forgotten. I feel both her and Elphaba have their own shields to protect themselves from hurt but when dealing with each other those shields tend to be more transparent. My final thought…People are not made from cookie cutter forms so don't try to fit them to form**. ;)**

**Surprising Discoveries**

**(A Lurlinemas Story)**

It was a beautiful day. Everything covered in white and crispness in the air. The sun showed high in the sky giving a false sense of warmth, while the wind blew not letting you forget the cold it brought. While everyone looked forward to being outdoors this time of year, there was one person who wished it would go away.

Elphaba hated this time of year and the weather it so enjoyed to bring with it. She didn't mind the cold but why must it be so wet! As always she was busy in the library, working on the research she was doing on Animals. Glancing out the window she observed some of the Shiz students in an all out battle of snowballs and one Boq getting pelted square in the back of the head with a large one by none other than Fiyero. Those two always seemed to be in battle over something.

She tried to get back to work but not being able to concentrate anymore she decided to end her work early for the day. She closed her books, packed up her satchel and left to head back to her dorm room. Heading across the school grounds, she managed to dodge the few stray snowballs that whizzed by her and made it back to her dorm room safe and dry.

Once in the room, she found her roommate was in the process of decorating their room for the holidays. She was currently standing on Elphaba's bed trying to hang decorations above it. Hearing the door shut Galinda turned around briefly to see whom it was. "Oh Elphie!! Good you're here. Could you be a dear and grab those decorations on the desk?" She stated as she turned back around to readjust where she wanted the decoration in her hand to go.

Dropping her satchel next to the desk, Elphaba folded her arms. "I most certainly will not!" Galinda stopped what she was doing and turned around with a look of concern. "What's wrong Elphie?"

"Well for starters, what in Oz name are you doing standing on my bed? You're messing it all up!

"Can't you see? I'm decorating our room for Lurlinemas silly. Really Elphie, sometimes I wonder about you."

Elphaba sighed and unfolded her arms. "Well yes of course I can see that, but…" Taking in Galinda's last statement she steps forward in defense. "Now wait just a clock tick! You sometimes wonder about me? I should say the same for you. For instance, why must you stand on my bed to do this 'decorating'? Can't you find somewhere else to put them, like your side?"

"Oh I've already finished my side. And how else was I supposed to decorate your side?" Galinda finished the last bit she had and plopped down on Elphaba's bed, swinging her legs back and forth over the edge.

Elphaba just shook her head. "I give up. What's the point? I'd get more accomplished arguing with a Quoxwood tree." She removed her cloak and placed it over her chair at the desk to dry.

"Oh!" Galinda squeaked which startled Elphaba. "I almost forgot!" She jumped up and ran to her dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out a small flat sized package, wrapped in silver paper with an emerald green ribbon and bow. Turning around she hid it behind her back and walked over to her green roommate. "Elphie, this is for you," she stated as she brought the package from around her back and handed it to her.

Taken aback, Elphaba just stood there looking at the beautifully wrapped package. She had not expected this, nor did she have anything to give in return. I mean sure she and Galinda had become friends of sorts over the past weeks, but…

"Galinda, I cannot accept this." Galinda seeming slightly confused, Elphaba continued. "I have nothing for you. I've never really been the celebrating type." Elphaba offered the package back to her, but Galinda placed her hands over the green girl's and pushed the package back towards Elphaba.

"Well, things change. Just open it, please? For me?"

Reluctantly the green girl began to remove the ribbon and wrapping to reveal an emerald green frame with a photo of Galinda and herself. It was taken one day before class. Galinda was whispering something to her, which she found amusing.

"Fiyero took that one of us." Galinda smiled. "I just noticed you had no pictures or such on your side and the frame reminded me of you. I like that photo, it's the only proof we have that you do actually know how to smile." Pausing a moment Galinda looked down and finished softly, "You should smile more. It makes me happy to see your smile."

Realizing she was not getting any reaction from Elphaba, Galinda took a deep breath and tried to muster up her best Galinda charm. Leaning forward, she looked up at Elphaba to try and make eye contact and get her attention. "Pink goes good with green, don't you think?" Giving a slight smile.

Coming out of her daze, Elphaba finally looked up to meet warm hazel eyes. "Sorry, yes. Thank you for this." Another moment of silence enveloped the room before the green girl spoke once more. "I… I… have to go." She placed the picture on her bed then grabbed her cloak from the back of the chair as she rushed out the door.

Galinda looked onward as the door shut. She somberly picked up the picture and said softly, "You're welcome." Looking down at the photo, she traced the design on the frame with her finger and sighed heavily. "Elphie how can I make you see?"


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

Elphaba rushed out across the grounds of Shiz, trying to get as far away from her room as possible. She heard her name being called by a familiar voice, but it just made her move that much faster. She just simply wanted to get away, to be by herself. She managed to make her way around one of the buildings before she took time to stop and take a deep breath. Finally being out of sight and alone. _I'm alone._

Finding a bench near by, she sat down, closed her eyes and leaned over, placing her head in her hands. "Why did I leave? Why did I run away?" Realizing something she leaned back and wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. "And why am I talking to myself?" She shook her head and just sat in silence trying to wrap her mind around her own reaction to a simple gift from a friend. Or was there something more to it?


	3. Chapter 3: Everything is fine right?

Galinda was sitting on her bed; the picture still in her hands. She kept glancing towards the door hoping Elphaba would walk back in at any moment, but to no avail. Trying to make time pass more quickly she tried to busy herself around the room, readjusting the decorations she had put up earlier but it just wasn't helping. She finally decided to go and find Elphaba. Grabbing her coat and gloves she headed out in search of the green girl.

Heading across the grounds she spotted Fiyero and walked over to him to see if he knew of Elphaba's whereabouts. "Fiyero, have you seen Elphaba come by here?"

"Yeah, she seemed to be in a rush though. I called out to her but I guess she didn't hear me. Is everything alright?"

"Which way was she headed?"

Fiyero pointed to where he last saw her. "She went around that building over on that side. And you didn't answer my question. Is everything okay?"

"Um… everything is fine." Not really sure herself if everything was in fact alright but she put on one of her prefect Galinda smiles, hoping it was enough to convince Fiyero and no more questions would be asked. "Thanks plenty." She kissed him on the cheek and set off towards the building Elphaba disappeared behind.

As Fiyero watched Galinda walk away, Boq took this opportunity to throw a large snowball his way and pelted him directly in the back of the head. Wiping the loose snow off the back of his head, Fiyero turned around and called out to Boq, "That was not fair! I was distracted!" He leaned down and began making a snowball in retaliation. Boq, knowing what was about to happen, took off in a run. "Get back her and take it like a man!" Fiyero yelled out as he set off after him.


	4. Chapter 4: I just need time to think

Galinda came to the building Fiyero saw Elphaba go behind and rounded the corner. There she found Elphaba sitting on a bench; her head back and eyes shut. She stood there just a moment in fascination of the green girl. The sun penetrated through the trees casting a ray upon Elphaba's face. _She really doesn't know how beautiful she is. _

Coming out of her thoughts she approached the green girl. "There you are Elphie. I've been looking for you. I thought perhaps you would be in the library." Galinda stated as she sat down on the bench next to her.

Elphaba chose to say nothing hoping Galinda would take the hint and move on. _Please, not now._ Of course she couldn't be that lucky. "Well at least it stopped snowing. That's good news for you." Galinda stated, trying to make small talk. "It really is beautiful this time of year."

Elphaba sighed deeply. "Yes. But Galinda, I just want to be alone."

"Oh don't be silly. Of course you don't want to be alone. You should be with friends festivating."

Elphaba glanced over at the blonde girl. "When have you known me to festivate? Plus, like I said, I just want to be alone."

Galinda huffed. "Well… well I don't." She stated as she began one of her famous Galinda pouts. It had worked on others in the past.

At this point Elphaba turned fully towards her hoping to perhaps help intimidate her roommate to go. "And that's my problem? Why not go and be with Fiyero." _Why can't she leave me be? I just need time to think._

Feeling defeated, Galinda turned away and went to get up but thinking again and wanting to get her way she turned back around. "No!" _I cannot let her get rid of me that easy._

"Leave… Me… ALONE!" Elphaba yelled out, giving her one more look to make her go away before turning away from her. _She'll be fine. I don't mean to make her upset, I'll just explain later after I have time to think. After I have an explanation._

Feeling hurt, Galinda put her guard back into place, the one she seemed to always let fall when around the green girl. _What is it about her?_ Determined to not show weakness and in perfect Galinda fashion she stood up and looked down at Elphaba. "Hmmph. I see now why you have no friends if you treat people like this."

She went to stomp off but before she could Elphaba turned and grabbed her wrist. _I can't do this to her._ "Galinda wait." Stopping in place the blonde girl made no movements, determined not to show how hurt she truly was. Her eyes were watering, threatening to unleash the flood she held at bay.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Elphaba released Galinda's wrist and took her hand to pull her back to sit. "Galinda, I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5: No Yes Maybe

**Note: **Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Being the holidays, I had some major family time and then work. ;) Hopefully this is to your liking. Thanks for reading! Reviews always appreciated as long as they are respectful.

"Elphie is this about the present I gave you?"

"No… Yes… maybe." A deep sigh escaped Elphaba as she tried to make sense of it herself. "I don't know."

Galinda sat in silence a moment trying to figure out just what to say to the green girl. "Elphie, you don't have to give me anything. After all I have said and done to you in the past, I'm surprised you even talk to me."

"Me too." Elphaba stated in agreement. There was a look of concern on Galinda's face but it was soon put at ease when she saw a slight smile from Elphaba. "You know it is highly infuriating that I can't stay mad at you. You do know this, right?" With this, a small smile came upon Galinda's face as well.

However, she became serious once more. "You make me question everything I've known." Galinda stated as she looked down, trying not to get lost in her roommate's deep brown eyes. It is then she noticed her hand was still in Elphaba's and she cherished that simple touch.

"I'm not sure how I should take that." The green girl stated.

Hearing the slight concern in the other girl's voice Galinda tried to clear up what she meant. "It's just different. You're different." Galinda lightly rubbed her thumb over over Elphaba's knuckles, then looked up and smiled. "That's not a bad thing.

"It's just, I was brought up in a privileged family. I had certain expectations to live up to, to live by. I was expected to act a certain way, dress a certain way, to be in certain circles. It's all I knew and thought I had to know. What was the point of knowing anything different? Then I came to Shiz and ended up having to room with someone… you."

"Is this supposed to make me fell better? Because if so, you're really lousy at it."

A slight blush came upon Galinda's cheeks. "I'm rambling. Sorry. I seem to get that way when nervous."

"Why would you be nervous? It's just me." Elphaba said being puzzled by Galinda's somewhat strange behavior.

"It's because I…" Realizing what she was about to confess, she pulled her hand out of Elphaba's and regretted it immediately. Instantly missing that simple physical bond. She then stood up and began to pace. "Look, I never really hated you. I didn't know how the others would react. It's hard being popular." With that admission Elphaba rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration to where this conversation seemed to be heading.

"Oh I'm sure it's just terrible having everyone like you." She stated sarcastically. "I don't know how you could bear it."

Galinda stopped her pacing and sat back down next to Elphaba. "Elphie I didn't mean it like that. Oh I always seem to say the wrong thing." She hung her head and said just above a whisper, "I'm ruining everything." Her eyes began to water once more.

"What?" Elphaba not sure what the blonde girl had said.

"You don't understand. I envy you." The blonde girl turned her head away.

"Well you have an interesting way of showing it."

"I know." Galinda said, trying to regain her composure. She turned to look at Elphaba. _I can do this. _"I did and said things I am not proud of. And after all of that, the night at the Oz Dust when Mme Morrible gave me that training wand and said it was you who insisted I have it…"

"Well I didn't do that for you. It was because of my sister."

Galinda just smiled slightly, shaking her head. "That's just it. While the rest of us are so self-absorbed and worried about ourselves, you seem to always put others before yourself." Placing a hand over the green girl's she continued. "I felt horrible that night when you came in with that hidiodious hat on. You could have run, yet you stood defiant and didn't cower like so many would."

"I kind of liked the hat." Looking down at Galinda's hand on hers she asked, "so is this going anywhere?" Meaning the conversation but in her heart she knew she was asking more than that. _What am I asking? What is this feeling?_

"I may seem self-absorbed, but I have feelings too, though it doesn't seem like it at times. That night, seeing what I had done… it hurt." Galinda getting flustered tried to continue. "What I… It's just… Elphie, you mean so much more to me than you know."


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect

**Note:** I'm thinking that this will be the last chapter of my story. Though I hate to actually end this story and the characters I so enjoy working with, I don't want it to become stale and less meaningful. I do hope you have enjoyed reading it. Reviews/comments are appreciated as always.

* * *

They sat motionless looking into each other's eyes, each searching for their own answers; their own understandings. It was Galinda who made the first move. Looking down at the green girls' soft lips, longing to feel them and know what they tasted like, she slowly leaned closer.

Elphaba sat as still as she could, daring not to make any sudden movement. Whether it was the uncertainty of what the blonde's intent was that was keeping her like a marble statue or simply not wanting to startle the already nervous girl, she didn't know. Galinda soon closed the gap between the two of them and placed a soft kiss upon Elphaba's lips. She pulled back just the slightest, lingering only whispers apart. She did not want to leave the closeness but also feared the look upon the other girl's face. What reaction would it be; a look of confusion; a look of understanding; or perhaps a look of utter disgust? Should she be waiting for a slap in the face?

Galinda kept her eyes closed and willed herself to move away, but before she could, she was greeted with the warm sensation of lips upon hers again. She savored the feeling and refused to look for fear it would not be the one she wished. When the physical bond left and the cold returned, she pulled back, head down, as a single tear escaped and began to fall down her cheek.

"Galinda." Elphaba said softly. Reaching over and taking the blonde's hand in hers, she rubbed the back of it with her thumb. "Please open your eyes and look at me." Taking her other hand she grabbed a portion of her sleeve to wipe away the tear upon the blonde girl's cheek. Galinda looked up through watery eyes to see the caring look upon Elphaba's face, which made her want to cry all the more.

"Why are you crying? I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Galinda sniffled. "No, it was perfect... You're perfect."

"Not hardly, far from perfect I'm afraid." Elphaba smiled at her and placed her free hand on Galinda's cheek. "Are you sure you didn't get hit with a large snowball on your way here and now have a delusion causing concussion?"

Slightly hurt by Elphaba's words, Galinda straightened herself and looked into the green girl's eyes. "No! I meant every word I said!"

"Okay. Alright, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just, _you_ calling _me_ perfect sounds a bit delusional. Maybe you need your eyes looked at."

"Elphaba stop!" Galinda started to get upset with her. "You _are_ perfect and beautiful… to me. You're Elphie, my best friend. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Elphaba was touched by Galinda's words. "Well you haven't lost me. I'm right here." Elphaba took Galinda's hand and placed it upon her heart. "You are forever a hand print on my heart." She took her other hand and stroked Galinda's cheek before leaning in and capturing the blonde girl in a kiss once more.

Galinda's heart soared with this new discovery. _She loves me back._ When the kiss ended, Galinda looked lovingly into Elphaba's eyes. "Elphie, thank you for my gift."

"What gift?"

The blonde girl wrapped her arms around Elphaba and placed her head under her chin. "You. This is my favorite Lurlinemas."

Elphaba smiled and enveloped the blonde girl protectively in a hug, "and my first true one." She kissed the top of Galinda's head. "Pink and green do go good together."

They continued to sit and hold each other as the new snow began to fall.

**Author's Ending Note: **Love comes in all shapes, _shades_, and sizes. Love is love. Feel what your heart wants and soar. No one deserves love more than you. Fighting for love isn't easy nor can we say one will not get hurt. But what would be worse? Knowing love and the heartache that can sometimes come with it… or the what if and never knowing that joy? Don't deny yourself. Everyone deserves the chance to fly. ;)


End file.
